73rd Hunger game SYOC
by Chloe BHAFC Mapleblossom
Summary: Please submit you own characters to be in my story! First chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

73rd annual Hunger Games Syoc open!

You can submit tributes, escorts and former victors.

**Form:**

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Other info:

(If Tribute)

Token:

Bloodbath victim?

Career? (Only district 1/2 can be careers)

**Characters so far:**

_**District 1:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!(Mainish character, ally of main.)

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors- Gloss, Cashmere, 2 OPEN!

_**District 2:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors- Brutus, Enorbaria, Lyme, OPEN!

_**District 3:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!(Ally of main)

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors- Wiress, Beetee.

_**District 4:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female- Melrose Capitol (MAIN)

Escort-Olympia Cliffe

Former Victors/Mentors- Finnick Odair, Mags, OPEN!

_**District 5:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-2 OPEN!

_**District 6:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-2 OPEN!

_**District 7:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-Blight, Johanna Mason

_**District 8:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-Celicia, Woof

_**District 9:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-2 OPEN!

_**District 10:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-2 OPEN!

_**District 11:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors- Seeder, Chaff

_**District 12:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-Effie Trinket

Former Victors/Mentors-Haymitch Abernathy

_**Feel free to submit more than 1 character.**_

Thanks,

Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**UPDATE:**_ 73rd annual Hunger Games Syoc open!

You can submit tributes, escorts and former victors.

**Form:**

Name:

Age:

District:

2nd choice district:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Other info:

(If Tribute)

Token:

Bloodbath victim?

Career? (Only district 1/2 can be careers)

**Characters so far:**

_**District 1:**_

Tributes:

Male-Colin Carlton

Female-Saffiron Caraway

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors- Gloss, Cashmere, 2 OPEN!

_**District 2:**_

Tributes:

Male-Gabriel

Female-Andilynn Limion

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors- Brutus, Enorbaria, Lyme, Celstia Reed

_**District 3:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-Venia Thralse (Ally of main)

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors- Wiress, Beetee.

_**District 4:**_

Tributes:

Male-Quintus Rulan

Female- Melrose Capitol (MAIN)

Escort-Olympia Cliffe

Former Victors/Mentors- Finnick Odair, Mags, OPEN!

_**District 5:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-Rambell Quinn

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-2 OPEN!

_**District 6:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-2 OPEN!

_**District 7:**_

Tributes:

Male-Kigan Lukwood

Female-Grace Lukwood

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-Blight, Johanna Mason

_**District 8:**_

Tributes:

Male-Percy Macson (BB VICTIM)

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-Celicia, Woof

_**District 9:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-2 OPEN!

_**District 10:**_

Tributes:

Male-Samuel Brown (BB VICTIM)

Female-Seraphina Teehan

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-2 OPEN!

_**District 11:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-OPEN!

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors- Seeder, Chaff

_**District 12:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-June Raticor (BB VICTIM)

Escort-Effie Trinket

Former Victors/Mentors-Haymitch Abernathy

_**Feel free to submit more than 1 character.**_

Thanks,

Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**UPDATE:**_ 73rd annual Hunger Games Syoc open!

You can submit tributes, escorts and former victors. NO FEMALE TRIBUTES LEFT! Sorry if you submitted one, but pm if you want to make them a victor instead. Need Male tributes, Victors and escorts.

**Form:**

Name:

Age:

District:

2nd choice district:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Other info:

(If Tribute)

Token:

Bloodbath victim?

Career? (Only district 1/2 can be careers)

**Characters so far:**

_**District 1:**_

Tributes:

Male-Colin Carlton

Female-Saffiron Caraway

Escort-Sophia Bragniska

Former Victors/Mentors- Gloss, Cashmere, 2 OPEN!

_**District 2:**_

Tributes:

Male-Gabriel

Female-Andilynn Limion

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors- Brutus, Enorbaria, Lyme, Celstia Reed

_**District 3:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-Venia Thralse (Ally of main)

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors- Wiress, Beetee.

_**District 4:**_

Tributes:

Male-Quintus Rulan

Female- Melrose Capitol (MAIN)

Escort-Olympia Cliffe

Former Victors/Mentors- Finnick Odair, Mags, OPEN!

_**District 5:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-Rambell Quinn

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-2 OPEN!

_**District 6:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-Ashley Young

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-Layla Pitterodi,

_**District 7:**_

Tributes:

Male-Kigan Lukwood

Female-Grace Lukwood

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-Blight, Johanna Mason

_**District 8:**_

Tributes:

Male-Percy Macson (BB VICTIM)

Female-Lydia Myers

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-Celicia, Woof

_**District 9:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-Nikole Ellwood

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-2 OPEN!

_**District 10:**_

Tributes:

Male-Samuel Brown (BB VICTIM)

Female-Seraphina Teehan

Escort-OPEN!

Former Victors/Mentors-2 OPEN!

_**District 11:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-Srina Quein

Escort-Messer Vinethorn

Former Victors/Mentors- Seeder, Chaff

_**District 12:**_

Tributes:

Male-OPEN!

Female-Ava Swift

Escort-Effie Trinket

Former Victors/Mentors-Haymitch Abernathy

_**Feel free to submit more than 1 character.**_

Thanks,

Chloe.


	4. Chapter 4

Been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Busy sorry! Starting my GCSE so tones of homework! Anyways I've decided to change the plot slightly, so I've taken down the first chapter. and I am really not cut out to do first person so 3rd person.

Melrose woke an rubbed her stormy eyes free of sleep, and forced her self groggily to sit up. She turn to her clock to check the time. "Crap! Mum, why didn't you wake me! I'm going to be late!" She yelled whilst pulling her reaping dress on.

"Sorry honey, I thought you'd be ready for your big day," Melrose's mum called back. She huffed. Her 'Big Day' as her mum had described it was her volunteering. She didn't want to, but being athletic, slim and talented had its downfalls. She sighed and began to straighten her wavy chocolate hair whilt walking toward her life size poster of Gloss Juniper, victor of the 69th annual Hunger Games. He had won it a year after his equally beautiful sister, Cashmere. Many girls her age fancied Finnick Odair, and she knew that it was her best friend Misty's dream to marry him. However he didn't appeal to Melrose. Something about Gloss's emerald eyes attracted her to him, and she was instantly infactuated with his good looks and charm from the tribute parade.

She looked down into the full-length mirror at herself. Her dress that went halfway down her thighs was a pale blue. It was tight around the chest but was flowy from the waist down. She grabbed her distict token-a bracelet weaved from seaweed with sapphires and emeralds weaved into it. She tied it on her wrist, and flew down the stairs, only stopping to glug down some blackcurrant from district 11 and nicking a peice of the salty bread that was so common here in district 4. she waved her hand a her mum in a kind of goodbye gesture, before stalking out the door.

She rushed to the town center, twisting her ankle in the process, but being a career, Melrose had a high tolerance for pain, and spinted up to Misty.

"Hey Misty!" She said high fiving her bestie."Honey, you look gorgeous, green is most certianly your colour," Melrose gestured to Misty's dress.

"Mel, Your in a good 's that?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her friend's unusual compliment.

"I'm finally going to meet Gloss!" She said, jumping up and down like a cricket.

"Dosen't mean he'll like you," The two girls span round to see Tana, the school bully, glaring at them with a mischevious look on her face.

"What are you planning, Tana?" Misty said, beating Mel to it.

"You'll see," Tana walked away, not looking back at them.

Mel and Misty walked towards the desk and stood in the que, behind Jo, Misty's sister. Misty got to the front first and cringed as the needle penetrated her skin. Shortly after her Mel had her finger pricked, glancing nervously around, but ignoring the sharp prick she got from the needle, she jogged after Misty and stood in the crowd.

"Happy 73rd Hunger Games everybody, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" A weird purple monkey that was there escort screiched,

Mel's eyes linked with Tana's cold blue ones for a second and Tana smirked. _What is she planning_ Mel thought before "Fiona Phillips!" Was called out

"I volunteer!" Two voices echoed. Grey met blue once more as Mel remembered what she was told to do if someone else tried to volunteer.

"Seriously, bitch, think you can handle it?" She screamed in a voice that was not her own, "It's my year so get back in line," she finished

The escort-thing shreiked at her lack of manners and Melrose swaggered up the stairs.

"Hey I'm Mel Capitol and I'm 17!" She flicked her hair back. she wasn't usely this confident, but she wanted to stand out to any potential sponsors.

"Okay time to draw the lucky male-"

"I Volunteer!" Quintus Rulan said clearly trying to make just as much of an impression as Melrose.

He walked up to the stage, standing beside Olymipia, the escort. "What's your name-"

"Quintus Rulan, 17," He said with a grin and Melrose rolled her eyes. He was very goofy and she didn't like that. On the other hand if you so much as touched his weapons he would attack you. Melrose learned that the hard way.

"Okay a round of applause for our tributes," There was an outburst of cheering as Quintus and Melrose shook hands, they were clearly very popular. Melrose waved at no-one imparticular and walked into the justice building, where she was shepharded into a room with a lush blue sofa, a window looking at nothing really and symphetic seaweed handing from the celing*.

Melrose sat down and waited. First to come in was her Mother who kissed her on the cheek looking strangely distant and then left. _That was weird _thought Melrose ,before Misty came in and the two friends embraced. "I'm gonna miss you!" Said Misty "I know your smart, Mel, but don't get cocky, That could be the difference between life and death,"

"What? Misty I'm gonna win this, you know I am. And how am I supposed to get sponsors?"

"You can act cocky and flirty, but don't underestimate the other tributes, district 1 and 2 can't be trusted. Ally with them at first but leave as soon as any arguments brake out. You don't wanna be around when the fight starts."

"I am not a child my mentor will tell me this Misty!" Mel interrupted

"I Know," And then she was gone. Melrose kicked the table in frustration. Did nobody belive in her? She wasn't that tall, she knew, but was often underestimated due to it. She was amazing at hand-to-hand combat but her main skill was her aim. Whether using knifes, spears or a bow and arrows she could shoot from miles out and hit the inner circle of the target.

"We're boarding the train now," Said the purple mouse Olympia, who actually seemed a bit scared of Melrose, as she flinched when Mel sulked after her, climbing aboard the train. Melroses jaw dropped.


End file.
